


Good Boy (never seen THAT title before!)

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: CMNM, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fanart, Frottage, Gloves, Hannigram - Freeform, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Will Graham, Obedience, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Spanking, Whipping, fully clothed hannibal, glistening naked skin, hannibal in a waistcoat, post spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: hahah - just a little spanking drawing - took SO LONG I couldn't blumin believe it- got out of a rut I was stuck in thanks toPangaea-I'm sure the story behind this little scene is already clear in your minds - whatever you imagine --- it's all true!Please support me onINSTAGRAM->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 257





	Good Boy (never seen THAT title before!)




End file.
